One Wish yaoi
by Yuko Curenoire
Summary: One wish leads to much more.


One wish yaoi style .

"Sasuke?"

The word resounded in the silent darkness. The dark haired man answering to that name turned to face his teammate.

"What is it Naruto?"

The blue-eyed angel wrenched his gaze from the heavens to gaze at the other.

"What if… if you had a single, lone wish, that you'd want to realise, what would it be?"

The raven scoffed. "I have no time for petty wishes."

Naruto pouted slightly. "Come on! Answer…"

Sasuke stared at him. He had killed Orochimaru, had gotten rid of Itachi and team Hebi. What was left? There was reviving the clan but… that could wait. What else would he want?

"I don't know. I don't wish for anything more then I already have."

"Oh…"

Naruto looked slightly disappointed. Curious, the Uchiha decided to prod in the Kyuubi vessel's head.

"What about you? What's your wish apart from being the next greatest Hokage?"

The blond smiled, blushing. He was nervous yet completely calm. Would he dare to tell him? Maybe he should hint to it…

"Well…" He looked up, smiling softly, blush completely gone. "I'd like one person to love me truly."

Sasuke blushed in return, looking away quickly.

"Wouldn't you like that Sasuke? The feeling of being loved the same way you so helplessly love someone else? The feeling of being wanted in every way?"

He shuddered as Naruto's hand slid up his shirt to cup his face.

"Tell me, Sasu, would you?"

Heat was boiling under his skin. Everywhere they touched seemed to be on fire. Why did it feel so overheated all of a sudden? And since when were Naruto's eyes so god darn _blue_?!

Taking the tan hand off his cheek he attempted a sneer. "Stop playing around, Dobe."

"Why Sasu?" The other hand rested on his thigh now, slowly inching its way up. "Are you scared to admit that you want it too? Scared to admit you like what I am doing to you? He inhaled sharply as it cupped his clothed growing erection. Naruto leaned in and nipped his ear.

"Admit it Uchiha…" There was a touch of Kyuubi's growling undertones in his voice, "you like this. You like it and you don't want me to stop."

"I don't—!"

"Don't try to deny what I know. I can easily feel your attraction." He breathed in with a delighted moan. "You smell so heavily of lust…"

He pulled Sasuke's head closer and licked his cheek, purring.

"Do you want a kiss, Uchiha?"

He didn't know what the hell happened, or how the hell it happened, but he found himself nodding almost imperceptibly to the sexy blond's suggestion. After all, who could resist such an enticing idea?

"I knew it…"

All of a sudden, heated passion rigged his senses. He couldn't tell where he ended and Naruto started. He tasted strawberries and ramen in his mouth. It was heaven with the sweetest taste of sin and hell to it. Perfect…

He wrapped his hands around the warm body in front of him and pulled it closer. They both groaned as pleasure shot through their limbs. They couldn't begin to understand what they felt. All they knew was that it was good and neither of them wanted to stop.

"Sasuke…"

The whispered moan made Sasuke want to do more then just ravish his angel. Wait, when in all this did Naruto become his? Pulling away, he stared at Naruto. His lips were swollen, he was blushing and his lust was clearly displayed by the straining orange fabric of his pants. On second thought, who cares when it happened? All that mattered was them right now.

A few minutes were all it took for the shirts to be discarded. Naruto flipped their position, making him top and Sasuke bottom. His hand wormed its way past the raven's waistband.

"Oh god, Naruto…"

He smirked. Gods he loved the sound of that! If he could hear it again…

Sasuke arched beneath him, his voice caught between a moan and a gasp. How on earth did the blond manage to make him feel like this?! It was utterly inhuman! He was forced to manhandle his moans down his chest. He couldn't give Naruto the satisfaction of completely giving in.

Latching on the deliciously sweat slicked skin in front of him, he bit and sucked, earning a moan for his efforts.

"S-Sasuke…!"

Two can play that game, he thought, slipping his hand in the blond's pants. Such pleasure… almost like pain… A sinful moan passed tan lips and Naruto arched, his hand speeding around Sasuke's erection.

"Kami-sama!"

They both hissed, their climax growing like a coiled snake in their belly.

"I'm gonna…" Naruto panted.

"… come!" Sasuke finished, moaning.

If he died now, Sasuke thought, he would die a happy man. They finally voiced their impassionate surrender to ecstasy, arching into one another, moulding their bodies in perfection.

When they came down from their pleasure high, Naruto lay across Sasuke's chest, both panting heavily. Sweat stuck their skin together and their partner's warmth spoke of happiness to their own.

"I didn't know you could that to a man Dobe." The Uchiha panted out.

The blond chuckled, kissing the pale neck. "Only for you, Teme, only for you."

After a moment of silence, Sasuke laughed softly. "So that was your wish, for us to mate in the dead of night?"

Naruto smiled. "Not exactly, but it'll do."

"Then how about this," he lowered his head to whisper in the vessel's ear, "I love you and I want to spend every waking moment with you."

Fighting tears, the blond kissed the other. "There, you hit my wish dead on… I love you too, you stupid Teme."

They fell asleep like that, deciding to deal with the cleaning issue in the morning.


End file.
